1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a direction detection switch of a portable terminal device such as a portable telephone or the like, and the other electronic terminal device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional, a most general structure serving as a multi-way key executing an operation of a cursor on a screen and a scroll of a page in an electronic terminal device such as a portable telephone, a PDA or the like has a structure in which contact points are arranged in upper, lower, left and right sides of the key, that is, in four directions of positions coaxially shifted at 90 degree. In this kind of multi-way key, on the basis of a push-down operation in an optional direction of the key, the contact point arranged in the direction is turned on, and the direction of the operation is electrically detected.
Further, there is a multi-way key which can detect the operations in eight directions in which intermediate directions are added to the four directions mentioned above (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-173233).
A multi-way key described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-173233 relates to an erroneous operation reducing structure of a multi-way key of an electronic device provided with a plurality of push-down portions coaxially arranged at a fixed angular interval in the multi-way key, a plurality of contact points arranged between the push-down portions on the electronic device close to a lower side of the push-down portions, and a push-down recognition portion recognizing a push-down detection of the push-down portion positioned between two contact points on the basis of a conduction of two adjacent contact points. The multi-way key corresponds to an eight-way key.